Harry Potter's Southern Belle
by Fishturbine
Summary: Harry Potter is an I.C.W. Government compliance officer. There is a new and dangerous threat to the wizarding world. Can Harry stop it? Not Slash. EWE.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter's Southern Belle

Chapter one

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Agnes Williams sat on her porch drinking lemonade and watching the young man work in his garden. Harry Potter was a quiet, kind and respectful young Englishman something different here in Baxley, Georgia. Most of the young people left town. If you didn't want to work at the saw mill or you weren't smart enough for the nuclear power plant, Baxley had little to offer.

When she spoke to young Harry she got the impression he was older than he looked. Outgoing and friendly he might be but he had the look of regret her late husband and his battle buddies had. Her Jerry had been a career military man. Jerry and Harry both had the look of a war fighter.

Young Harry wasn't hard. He said he did government work and she shuddered to think what that nice young man might do for a living.

Harry fired up his lawn mower, he'd be here in twenty minutes offering to mow her lawn aswell. He was like that, thinking of others. Three days a week he'd take meals to old Mister Stevens who was old back when she was a girl. Harry wasn't a church goer but he donated to the bake sales and even helped fix the roof after that storm last year.

Slipping into her house she stacked some cookies on a plate and poured a tall glass of sweet tea for Harry. He had just started on her small front yard. She littered around her kitchen for a few more minutes before taking the snacks and drink out to the porch.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Williams. I saw that your lawn was getting close to needing a mow, so I hope you don't mind but I took care of it for you." He said throwing he a smile.

"Thank you Harry, just the thought of pushing a mower at my age makes my back ache. Come on up, I have cookies and sweet tea."

"I'm going to be away for a few days again. Jordan this time. What kind of nutter sends an Englishman to the dessert in the summer? Would you mind keeping an eye on the house?" He asked.

"Not at all Harry. Make sure you take sunscreen or you'll be cooked." She warned.

000

Harry Potter was I.C.W.s top government compliance officer. Some circles would call him an enforcer. When a government wasn't taking the proper steps to ensure the secret of the wizarding world was being kept, like taking out a dark wizard attacking muggles. The I.C.W sent Harry to ensure compliance.

After Harry fought and killed his Dark Lord things went kind of sideways. The goblins had taken most of Harry's inheritance for the damages he and his friends caused to the bank. He outsmarted the little bastards though. Forty thousand galleons might only add up to two hundred thousand pounds but melted down and recast it was nearly six million pounds worth of gold.

He and Ginny never got back together. The loss of Fred really messed with the Weasley's, Molly blamed Harry and in turn the kids distanced themselves from him. Hermione on the other hand went to get her parents and chose to stay in Australia. He visited her last winter and was happy to see her so happy with her new husband and daughter on the way.

The only reason he ever went back to Britain these days was to see Andromeda and little Teddy. He was nearly four now. Their time together was always very fun if short.

Harry had joined the Auror program completing the training in under a year with the highest scores in seventy years. He'd even tied with Alastor Moody twice. But it turned out he was to recognizable for Auror work. If anyone saw him they knew Aurors were watching. He'd joined the Lethal response action team similar to a muggle S.W.A.T. team but the bad guys wanted to be the one to kill The Harry Potter and he became a liability.

Harry was a Grand Magus level wizard. Very powerful and well trained, stuck behind a desk doing mind numbing amounts of paperwork. He hated every minute of it. Then one day the I.C.W came calling.

"Auror Potter?"

Harry nodded. Looking over the man in the plain grey robes.

"Auror Potter, I have an offer for you. Have you ever heard of the I.C.W. compliance office…"

That conversation started a year of specialized combat training. Intelligence and counter-intelligence. Weapons training explosives, edged weapons and firearms. Offensive and defensive driving. Infiltration and exfiltration and his least favorite assassination.

He learned forgotten combat magics and was in the best physical shape of his life.

It was during his training he read a book by a man named Andrew Stevens about growing up in a small Georgia town before joining the Army and as he fought his war just how much he missed that little town. The picture the book painted of Baxley made Harry want to see it for himself. He was there only two days when he bought his house. That was eighteen months ago.

000

A/N: I have a plan for this one. Also the book mentioned doesn't exist to my knowledge.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter's Southern Belle

Chapter 2

Disclaimer JKR owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

"You gave the prince a nundu! He's eight and a muggle! Have you lost your damned mind?" Harry shouted at the Jordanian Minister.

"You can not deny the prince when he asks for something. I is just not allowed." The minister simpered.

"And when the class five X creature kills his son, who will the king blame, the dead eight year old or the fucking idiots who gave a child a god damn nundu?" Harry growled.

"What's done is done. There is nothing we can do about it now."

Harry's hand shot out life a viper and snatched the Ministers earlobe. Giving it a hard twist he told the now screaming Minister.

"Get on the floo and request an immediate audience with the king. Tell him it is a dire emergency." He barked.

000

Harry stepped from the floo into what looked like the king's private study. Followed by the cowering Minister. Harry gave a short now as the minister put his head on the floor.

Holding out his hand "Your Majesty. I am Harry Potter from the International Confederation of Wizards, Government compliance office. It would appear that your Minister for Magic has made a terrible error in judgment. The kitten he gave your son is a nundu a class five dangerous beast. This besides being incredibly dangerous for not only your son but your entire household, is also a major breach of the Statute of Secrecy. I am here to confiscate the animal."

The King glared at the minister. "And you believe you have the right to come into my home and steal my son's pet."

"Your Majesty, let me put this in perspective for you. What do you think would happen if your Minister of Defence gave your eight year old son a nuclear warhead to play with? How long would it be before the United Nations was crawling up your backside? How long before an American Marine was resting his feet on that antique desk of yours? The I.C.W is the magical U.N and I'm the Marine." Harry explained.

The King blanched at the thought. "I will show you to the animal."

000

Harry sat at his desk writing up his report about his trip to Jordan. He passed along the now standard apologies for noncompliance from the Minister. It must be the office that makes every Minister a complete bumbling oaf.

He'd taken the young nundu to the beast relocation specialist before coming to his office. Hagrid would have been in heaven. Harry had to admit that the animal was very cute as most baby animals are. He also worried about the cute little guys mother and prayed she wasn't going village to village in Africa looking for her baby.

000

It was just coming up seven in the evening when Harry pulled his 74 Plymouth Barracuda into the parking lot of the Baxley Dairy Queen. He got himself a burger and shake and spent a few minutes chatting up Emma the manager, before heading home to enjoy his dinner.

Harry checked the mail and waved at Agnes before going inside. Munching on his burger while he fired up his computer and watering his plants. He went to his favorite news site and started scanning through the wierd news section. Briefly he wondered if there was a curse on Florida because every other story started with 'Florida man' He stared blankly at the screen for a few seconds. How does one go about sexually assaulting an alligator and why would anyone try? Strange disappearances caught on video around the world. Yep, apperition. He made a note to send another world wide alert about apperating in muggle areas. This one about fifteen tons of cocaine and a pallet of cash missing from a Texas Rangers evidence locker in the span of four minutes, he'd need to forward that to the American Aurors.

Turning off his computer Harry, put a tape in the VCR, flopped onto his couch and drank his shake while watching pump up the volume.

000

In the morning Harry sent off his owl to the Texas satellite office of the Ministry about the drug heist while he waited for the coffee to brew.

He filled a cup and a thermos and walked down the block to Andrew's house. Harry was amazed to find the old author was still alive when he visited Baxley. The man was ninety nine years old and half blind but invited Harry in when he said he'd read the man's book.

Harry liked to sit with Andrew in the mornings and drink coffee. Sometimes Andrew would tell old war stories and occasionally Harry would. Andrew knew of the Magical world from his time in military intelligence, having helped divert artillery fire during the assault on Grindelwalds fortress. He'd had nothing more to do with that world until he met Harry.

Andrew's wife passed on back in sixty five, breast cancer was a death sentence back then. His boy Michael was taken on his second tour in Vietnam just a year later and his little girl was an old woman now with great grandchildren of her own. Until Harry showed up that day he'd been very lonely just waiting to die. Now he was still waiting but he had a friend. To bad his granddaughter married that idiot Yank, she'd have been a good match for Harry.

The two men sat together in silence just enjoying each other's company.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter's Southern Belle

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JKR owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Harry was dosing on the couch when he heard his computer ding. He'd received a priority Email. The I.C.W being far more forward thinking than most of the ministries world wide had embraced technology. Pulling his RSA SecurID key fob from his safe and the code sheet for the desk drawer, He entered the the I.C.W Network. This level of security wouldn't be available to the public for another year.

Harry downloaded the attachment and typed in the thirty character decryption key.

Officer Potter,

The Columbians are at it again. The drug cartels are kidnapping the children of witches and wizards and forcing them to mule drugs to the United States and Money back to Columbia. Six auror teams have been sent and are now missing, presumed dead. Please go to Columbia and put a stop to this nonsense. Fire teams one and six are on standby for your use. News Media will be suppressed.

We are preparing for your arrival tomorrow afternoon.

Theodore Burkowitz

I.C.W Criminal Investigation Squad.

000

Harry placed his palm on the wall plate. He thought that the palm scanner and voice print analyzer was a bit of overkill since this part of his storm cellar was under a Fidelius charm, not to mention the Gringotts level of wards he had on the house but protocol was protocol.

Entering his weapons vault, he turned on the lights and enlarged a gear bag. He'd need a heavy weapons loadout for this mission. He looked at and began completing the list

Untraceable wands x5 Check

Mage battle staff Check

Broom Check

Potions kit Check

First aid kit Check

Butterfly sword x2 Check

H&K USP (9 mm) Check

Holster & appropriate ammo Check

Glock 27 Check

Appropriate ammo (9 mm) Check

Moke skin survival kit Check

Savage 110 BA LE Check

Suppressor Check

Appropriate ammo (.338 Lapua) Check

Grenades

Flash bang x6 Check

Phosphorus x4 Check

Omniocculars Check

Zip ties x50 Check

Kevlar reinforced Dragon Hide armor Check

Harry didn't really like guns. He hated being forced to kill people. He'd caught and obliviated this group before, this time he'd burn their operation down around them like he had wanted to the first time.

000

Harry Potter arrived in Bogota Colombia at noon the following day. Theo was waiting for him.

"Officer Potter. Here is what we know. The Columbian Ministry has been compromised. At least two officials have been selling information to the remnants of the Cali Cartel. That information included the names and addresses of magical families, number of and ages of children. The parents general power levels, ability to fight and if they were authorized to make portkeys. The DEA has supplied a dossier on the players but we have no intelligence on the make up of the organization or who is in charge." Theo said handing over a thick file folder.

"How about the civilians around the compound? Are they likely to report a stranger about the area?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but probably. The cartels are particularly brutal to those they feel are disloyal even if the people have no reason to be loyal."

"Is there someplace quiet I can go read this?"

000

Harry sat disillusioned on a hill about a click away overlooking the compound. The growing and processing operation was on the other side of the hill. Pickup trucks full of armed men patrolled the area every fourteen minutes. There were three, two man sniper teams positioned on the hill near him performing overwatch. He'd detected wards starting half a click out from the compound. This mission looked nearly impossible to perform with any degree of stealth.

He'd been watching the compound for three hours through his omniocculars and had seen dozens of witches and wizards apperating in and out. He'd also seen a few portkeying out at gunpoint.

Harry wanted to do a fly over but disillusionment wasn't perfect and being in the open with snipers on the hill did not appeal to him. If it weren't for the innocent civilians he'd just portkey a full grown mandrake into the compound. Neville aways was a little weird but plants as weapons of mass distruction was possibly the most ingenious, fucked up thing he ever suggested.

000

Harry had just quietly taken down the third sniper team when a radio squacked announcing 'radio check'. Out of time he apperated to the coca plantation and using his mage staff set it on fire. For large scale, area of effect spells a mage staff was the only way to go, if you wanted even a modicum of control.

"Fire team one commence raid on the production facilities. Fire team six hold position and keep up the anti-transportation wards. Set two to watch. Notify me of enemy troop movements."

Harry then apperated to a treed area near the compounds ward line and still with the battle staff started firing medieval battering ram siege spells at the wards. It was an ugly way to take down wards and when they collapsed the casters would likely die. But needs must as they say.

The first bullet impacted Harry's left shoulder spinning his around to take three more in the back. Thank Merlin for the cushioning charms built into his armor. Harry returned a blasting hex to the general area of the gunfire and was rewarded with the screams of injured men. One last bombardment and the wards began to fail.

"Fire team six drop the wards. All available units commence attack on the main compound. If anyone point a gun or wand at you lethal force is authorized."

000

Harry and his team rescued nearly ninety children and fifty adult witches and wizards. The cartels operation was destroyed and they made almost two hundred arrests. Only sixty of the enemy had been killed and just a single injury on his side. Once the magicals were dealt with, cartel members questioned and obliviated he'd hand off the operation to the DEA and Columbian muggle government.

000

000


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter's Southern Belle

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JKR owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Everytime Harry was sent on a mission where wet work was necessary he was given two weeks off to recuperate. Two weeks to shake off the regrets and nightmares. He wasn't going to complain time off usually meant time with Teddy, this time Teddy was visiting his grandpa's family though. Harry thought about going to meet Hermione's little girl but instead decided to stay home.

Maybe he could finally talk Emma into a date. No one else had touched his penis in over a year and he was about due a romp. Constantly being called away made having a relationship hard and being in a small town with few young adults made it harder.

Grabbing his keys, he headed out the door. He was approaching his car when Agnes waved him over.

"Harry I have a doctor's appointment in Savannah tomorrow, Shirley Hodges was supposed to take me but her car is in the garage. Could you drive me please?" She asked pleadingly.

Harry smiled at the old woman. "Sure Agnes, what time is your appointment?"

"Nine thirty."

"Okay be ready to go at seven. We'll pick up breakfast on the way."

"You're a good boy Harry. Thank you."

000

Harry again pulled his car into the parking lot of the Dairy Queen. Truth be told, he found the burgers here to salty but it was a viable excuse to chat up the manager. Emma was twenty four and recently divorced. A rather sweet woman if a little world weary. Came back to Baxley after college to take care of her father after he was injured at the saw mill, if town gossip was to be believed.

Entering the restaurant he smiled at Emma. Looking over the menu, Harry waited till Emma was free.

"The usual but with fries today. And your number if possible." Harry said seriously.

Emma blushed and ducked her head. "So a burger, fries and a large chocolate shake. Why do you want my number?"

"Well, I don't want you to set a bad example for your employees by chatting with a friend and I need a few more minutes to work up the courage to ask you out." He grinned at her.

"I'm sorry I'm really not looking to date yet." She apologized.

"Then would you be adverse to going out as friends? You are the only person I know near my age in Baxley. I'm sure more exist but I haven't met them. Maybe you could introduce me around."

She smiled "Men and women can't be just friends."

"Bullshit. My best friend happens to be a woman and a rather attractive one at that, unfortunately she moved to Australia just before I moved here."

"Fine, I'm off at six tomorrow. You can pick me up at seven at my dad's house, number eight Weaver Street." She huffed with a shy smile.

Harry nearly forgot his food he was so happy.

000

His engine growled as he and a laughing Agnes flew up I-16 towards Savannah. Agnes egging him on to go faster. At ninety miles per hour he let off the gas a bit. He didn't need to get pulled over today.

They made it to the doctor's office with time to spare. Harry dropped Agnes off at the front door and said he'd be back in an hour. Now he was sitting in Krispy Kreme drinking mediocre coffee and munching on the most glorious donut he'd ever eaten.

He was watching the television in the corner when something caught his attention.

"Hey! Turn up the t.v. will you." He asked the employee.

"Buttons on the front of it. Have atter." The bored teen replied.

'at the Willow Haven Shopping center in Texarkana Texas. No word on the suspects. We are showing you a cctv tape of the suspects in today's bombing of a shopping mall in Texas. At least seventy dead and many more injured. The suspects are a pale blonde man in his early twenties, five foot ten with a slight build. A Hispanic woman in her thirties with black hair and dark eyes…'

Harry turned off the sound. "What the fuck is Malfoy doing out of prison?"

000


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter's Southern Belle

Chapter 5

Disclaimer JKR owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Harry dropped Agnes off at her house before pulling into his driveway. He sprinted into his house picking up his telephone. The call was picked up on the first ring.

"This is Government compliance officer Harry Potter 106614 code name Mister Snuffleupagus. Please secure the line."

"Go ahead, officer Potter."

"The blonde suspect in the Texarkana Texas bombing is Draco Lucius Malfoy. Former deatheater. Last I heard he was serving life in Azkaban prison. Known non-magical hater."

"Look for new orders tomorrow officer Potter. We will have to cut your decompression time short."

"Potter off."

000

Harry compartmentalized his feelings in order to not be distracted on his not date. He'd cleaned his car, had a shower, got changed into a pair of khakis and a green button down shirt, fought with his hair, shined his shoes and picked some roses from his garden making sure to remove the thorns. He left early because he'd need to ask Agnes where Weaver Street was. It may just be a not date but that didn't mean he didn't want to make a good impression.

He rolled down the windows, summer nights in Georgia were pleasantly warm. He did remember to turn on his air conditioner before he left just incase there has some sweaty fun to be had later in the evening. It wasn't fun being sticky before the fun began.

He pulled up to Emma's dad's house with five minutes to spare. He double checked his breath and straightened his shirt before knocking on the door. He was not expecting the reception he got.

"Yer the limey cocksucker that bought the old Sinclair place last year ain't cha?" The drunk asked.

Harry seriously thought about punching the man in the mouth. Instead he nodded.

"What do you want?" He slurred.

"I'm going out with Emma this evening. I am here to pick her up." Harry said as politely as possible.

"Don't you think you should ask her father?" He said rudely.

"No, sir. I only date women." Harry said keeping a straight face.

"Harry, could you wait on the porch? I'll be right with you." Emma said coming down stairs.

"Sure, um you might want to put these in water before we go." He said holding out the roses causing Emma to smile as she took then.

"Thank you Harry." She said shyly.

"I'll just wait outside then."

000

Harry held the car door open for Emma.

"So where would you like to go tonight?" Harry asked.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I didn't have much time after driving back from Savannah, someplace you have in mind?" Harry said.

"Either the boil or the pit."

Harry looked at her. "I don't get out much. What are those?"

"The boil is sea food and the pit is barbeque." She explained.

"Well, seafood sounds good."

"Then turn right and follow the I-2 till you see the sign." She instructed.

"So Harry, what were you doing in Savannah?" She said looking for a conversation.

"My neighbor Agnes, had a doctor's appointment and the lady who usually drives her, her can broke down. So she asked me."

"That was sweet of you taking time off work to help a neighbor."

Harry could tell she was fishing for information. "Actually I was supposed to have two weeks off. Today was the first, but that bombing in Texas means I'm back to work tomorrow." He said honestly.

"What do you do?"

"My job title is Government compliance officer. I go and make sure different governments abide by treaties they've signed. Like if say England agreed that they won't fish in the English Channel, then the French complain about English fishing boats in the channel I go and find out why they are not enforcing theirs end of the agreement." He explained.

"So what does that have to do with the bombing in Texas? Turn up here."

"One of the bombing suspects is a known terrorist who last anyone knew was serving life. If he was released he should have been extradited to any of a dozen countries to face charges there. I was on the team that captured him when I was still a cop."

000

The restaurant was what one might call a dive. They used butcher's paper as table cloths. The food smelled heavenly though.

"So, what's good here?" Harry asked.

"The boil for two, trust me it's an experience." She grinned.

000

It certainly was an experience. The waiter came and dumped a bucket of food on the table. Crawfish, clams, corn on the cob and boiled potatoes all covered in a red spice mix. A minute later the waiter was back with corn bread and a small bucket of melted garlic butter. He'd need to take up jogging again if he kept eating like this.

"You said you used to be a cop?"

"Yeah, tactical response team for about a year. I liked it but it's dangerous work and I didn't like the idea of my godson losing me too. So when my current employer came with an offer I took it. Besides I joined law enforcement because I like to solve puzzles."

"And who is your current employer?" She prodded.

Harry thought for a moment then decided to be honest. "The I.C.W."

She dropped the crawfish she was tearing apart and whispered "You're a wizard?"

"He nodded."

Her smile brightened "I went to Ilvermorny. How about you?"

Stunned Harry said "Hogwarts."

"Didn't think there were any of us in Baxley." He said after a minute.

"Oh, there are a few. The saw mill processes wand woods. That's where my dad worked till a tree fell on him. The bones in his legs didn't regrow properly. The lady who owns this place and her daughter and her family. A few others too." She said a little excited.

Falling back on the old stand by "So, do you like Quidditch?" He said.

000

This story has a 15 or 17 chapter story arc. If I get a good response to the characters I may make it a series. I kinda like this Harry and Emma will be quite the interesting witch. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter's Southern Belle

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

After dinner Harry and Emma returned to Harry's house where they could talk more freely. Harry set a bottle of Madam Rosmerta's famous oak matured mead on the coffee table with two glasses. Then poured them each a glass.

Emma sipped her mead. "Mmmm oh, that stuff is very good."

Harry felt like his fifteen year old self lusting after the girls on his quidditch team. Watching Emma sit there, eyes closed, moaning in pleasure instantly got him hard. Squirming a bit he said.

"Careful, this stuff is dangerous next thing you know you'll be five glasses in and taking off your clothes talking to potted plants." He joked.

"Normally it's tequila that does that to me." She teased back.

"I think I have a bottle of Ortega gold in my liquor cabinet. Let me go get that." He started to get up.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the couch.

"If you want to see me naked, first prove to me you're worth it, then ask." She said very seriously.

He smiled at her. "And how am I to prove I'm worth it."

"I realize this is just our first date but what are your intentions? If we work out what do you want?"

"I've never honestly thought about it. Some day I'd like to get married and have a family of my own. I've never had a serious relationship before. I'm constantly being called away and my job can be dangerous." He answered thoughtfully.

"If my dad gets better I'm sure planning to stay in Baxley. I worked really hard to become an enchantress and being back here working at Dairy Queen is soul crushing."

Harry perked up at that. "Enchantress? Are you able to make a pensive? I've always wanted one."

Emma smiled. "Only a small four or five memory one and not a projector. I know how to make better ones but I've never tried. Shaping the marble takes weeks and if you mess up a single rune carving, it's worthless and you have to start over. That's why they are so rare."

The way Emma brightened up talking about her work did something to Harry. Seeing her so passionate about it tickled something inside him.

"So why not do your enchanting here and sell it in Savannah or Atlanta?"

"I need to work for someone else. I don't have and can't afford all the tools. Right now I'm limited to basic runic enchantments."

Harry stood and walked over to his desk. He reached under it and pulled out a Colt 1911. He pulled out the magazine and cleared the chamber, leaving the slide pulled back.

"I want it silenced, recoilless, I want it Smokefree and the weight reduced by half. If you are capable of enchanting my gear, I'll buy you the tools to do it but I want a pensive at cost." Harry said handing her the pistol.

Emma was gobsmacked but put on her professional mask.

"Those enchantments are for law enforcement only. I need to see your identification and a blood sample to prove you are, who you say you are."

Harry smiled, pulled out his identification and handed it to her.

"Where do you want the blood sample?"

Emma pulled a locket from under her shirt and a wand from her purse. She tapped the back of the locket and it popped open.

"Scougify! Right here." She said holding out the locket. "Just three drops."

Harry cast a weak cutting hex a his finger and dripped the blood into the locket.

"Harry James Potter born July thirty first nineteen eighty to James Charlus and Lilly Maury Potter nee. Evans. Grandparents ouch, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter nee. Greengrass. Great grandparents Charlus Fleamont and Dorea Nymphadora Potter nee. Black." She read.

"They went by Monty and Mia according to my godfather." Harry laughed.

"Sourgify! You are who you say you are. The gun will be ready in a few days." She said very businesslike. While putting the gun in her purse.

000

Harry awoke early. He stumbled to the bathroom for a hangover cure before going to make coffee. He entered the kitchen to see Emma sitting at the table head in her hands and whimpering a little. He turned around and got her a hangover potion aswell.

He whispered. "Good morning, here." He handed her the potion then proceeded to make coffee.

Emma gratefully drank the potion. "I'm never letting you get me drunk on mead again."

"I distinctly remember telling you it was dangerous. How do you like your coffee?" He said.

"Black two sugars. Thank you."

"How's the bed in the spare room? You're the first to use it." He asked.

"Very comfy."

"Well it was a very enjoyable not date but next time Id prefer a date." Harry said with a questioning note to his voice.

"I think we can count last night as a first date. If you make me breakfast I'll promise you a second one." She grinned.

"Full English coming up." Harry proceeded to make breakfast for three causing Emma to give him a curious look.

"I'm making a plate for Andrew." Harry explained.

"Who's Andrew?" She asked confused.

"My neighbor Andrew Stevens, he has a standing order for whenever I do a full English." Harry told.

"I know Mister Stevens he used to give the best Halloween candy when I was a kid. How is he doing? He must be a hundred by now."

"He's Okay. He's the reason I came to Baxley."

"Why is that?"

Harry flipped the eggs then pulled a very dog eared book from the bookshelf and slid it across the table to her.

"The way he described this place made me want to see it."

"He's an author?"

"You can borrow it if you want. I've read it probably sixty times."

000

It was just coming up eight when Harry dropped Emma off at home, where she rewarded him with a very sweet kiss. He'd stopped at Andrew's on the way giving him his breakfast and coffee.

Now as he sat at his computer waiting impatiently for it to load he wondered what his orders would be. When it finally loaded and he'd logged into his Email He was angry. Absolutely furious.

Investigate British Ministry of Magic. Question Minister Umbridge. Severe corruption suspected. Selective assassination authorized.

000


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter's Southern Belle

Chapter 7

Harry exited the airport in Paris. He rented a car and took the chunnel to England. Arriving in Folkstone just after midnight. His travel documents indicated his name was Lucas Anderson of Bath. He wore a glamour to match the picture on his identification. He needed some answers before going to the ministry. He had little doubt that his arrival there would see a need for violence.

He drove through till dawn when he reached Leicester where he knew Kingsley's home to be. The Shacklebolt home was on a quiet street four blocks from the university. Harry drove around the block a few times looking at anything out of place.

Parking at the university he walked back to Kingsley's block. Walking past the house he knew something was wrong. Kingsley's mother lived with him and was friendly with the muggle neighbors so they never kept muggle repelling wards up. Harry couldn't feel the intent wards at all.

Walking back to his car, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and a small hip pack before clipping on his duty pistol holster and pulling his jacket over it. Find a quiet spot, he pulled on the invisibility cloak and slowly walk one block over from Kingsley's. He watched the house that backed into the Shacklebolt property for half an hour. When he was certain no one was home, he cut through their yard and after casting a few detection charms, jumped the fence.

As Harry inspected the house he saw quite a lot of dead flies on the window sills. Shimming the back door open, Harry knew there was someone dead inside. Pulling his gun, he began to search the house. It didn't take long because tied to a chair in her dining room was Mrs. Shacklebolt.

Harry inspected the body. She'd not had a quick death. Someone enjoyed themselves torturing her. Till they slit her throat. Harry said a prayer for the kind muggle woman who used to bake treats for the aurors. A woman who hugged his and said she was proud of him the day he graduated auror training.

Harry continued to search the house. There were no other bodies and no evidence of spell damage. In the den he found a copy of the Daily Prophet. The headline screamed.

DISGRACED MINISTER FLEES AURORS!

Former minister Kingsley Shacklebolt wanted on treason and corruption charges.

Harry put the paper in his pocket. He searched the house for anymore clues. Kingsley's room had been ransacked. Even the safe where Kingsley kept a gun was empty.

Harry exited the way he came in. Walking quickly back to his car he turned the car around. He'd try Andromeda next.

000

Harry Potter ran down the walking trail behind the Tonks property. He was alarmed to see the burnt remains of his godson's home. He ran past as if he hadn't been looking. About three hundred yards up the trail he stepped off the path and went about twenty yards into the trees before calling out.

"Kreacher!"

A few seconds later there was a pop. "Master Harry" Kreacher croaked.

"Kreacher, do you know what happened to Andromeda and Teddy?"

"I has been looking after Master Teddy at your house. Mistress Andromeda was taken to Azkaban for treason."

"Is anyone else at the house?"

"Mister Kingsley, the red haired traitors, Mister Hagrid. Few others come and go."

"Is the house being watched?"

"Wizards be in the square, house still unseeable."

"Go back to Teddy, I'll be there soon."

000

"Sir Harry Potter, I need a meeting with the Queen." Harry said to the Queen's secretary.

"The Queen is not currently in residence Sir Potter."

"The Ministry has again been taken over by a hostile force. As the head of government to the magicals whether they know it or not. She is in breach of many international treaties. I need to speak with her as soon as possible. Please call her."

If five minutes before the secretary said.

"She will see you tomorrow at ten in the morning at Balmoral."

"Thank you."

000

Harry turned the car in at the rental agency at Heathrow airport and apperated to the front step of his London home. Opening the box he quietly entered the house. He put his things in his room before going to Teddy's room.

"UNCLE HARRY!"

The little boy slammed into his legs, hugging them hard. Picking the boy up Harry hugged and kissed him.

"Hiya little man. How are you doing?"

The boy ducked his head "I miss Granny, when can I go home?"

"As soon as I can go get your Granny you're both coming to America with me."

"Kreacher too?" The boy asked eyes wide.

"If he wants to come. Has Kreacher been playing blocks with you?"

Teddy nodded. "Okay kiddo, why don't you play with Kreacher some more. I have to talk to the adults."

"Kreacher have fun with Teddy."

He smiled watching boy and elf play with the blocks.

000

As he approached the kitchen door he could hear Hagrid's booming voice though the words were muffled. He opened the door. Sitting around his table were all the Weasley's save Arthur and Charlie. Hagrid, Kingsley, Neville, McGonagall, Flitwick and a few old Order members.

"Hey everyone." He said quietly.

The room went silent for three beats before exploding with noise. Harry held up his hands.

"Yes it's good to see you all too. Kingsley, what the hell is going on?"

"A month ago. The deatheaters kids that weren't DE's themselves took up their family Wizengamot seats. Then with threats and intimidation got a majority vote and overturned their parents convictions. A week after that they called a vote of no confidence, booted me from office and passed a law that anyone who was on the winning side of the war was guilty of treason. No trials needed. They killed Augusta Longbottom when she and Neville resisted arrest. Arthur was arrested at work. Most of the Aurors were arrested or killed fleeing. The Order is operating again. We're trying to get people out of the country but unauthorized portkeys are redirected straight to Azkaban." Kingsley said.

"That will make retaking Azkaban easier. Were they able to free the dementors?"

"Thank Merlin no."

"I have a meeting with the Queen in the morning. Kingsley, I want you to come with me. Two hostile governments in under a decade. Wizard autonomy is over. I plan on offering I.C.W assistance to retake the ministry for the Queen. Then we'll clean house. As soon as the Queen requests help We'll take Azkaban. I'll take only volunteers that have close combat training. Do we have any healers?"

"A few" Kingsley said with some sadness.

Harry put a hand on Kingsley's shoulder and quietly said "Those bastards killed your Mum."

Harry felt his friends shoulder start to shake before Kingsley excused himself.

000

"Sir Harry Potter and Kingsley Shacklebolt to see Her Majesty." The secretary announced.

Harry and Kingsley entered the room and bowed. "Enough formalities what is going on Sir Potter."

For the next hour Harry and Kingsley explained the situation.

"So you see Your Majesty, it's the Wizengamot that carries your authority. The Ministry is appointed by the Wizengamot. I need you to officially disband the Wizengamot, then say "I your full title ruler of Magical Britain am unable to ensure compliance with the International Confederation of Wizards and request help." At that point we will retake wizarding Britain and return it to your authority. We will also work with you to set up a new governing system."

000

Oaths sworn, Wizengamot disbanded and made illegal and I.C.W help requested Harry asked.

"Do you have a secure telephone I may use."

The Queen pointed him to her desk.

Harry dialed the number.

"This is Government compliance officer Harry Potter 106614 code name Mister Snuffleupagus. Please secure the line."

"Go ahead, officer Potter."

"Queen Elizabeth II, has requested help to return the government of Wizarding Britain to her authority. Requesting all available Fire Teams. Non-magical travel only, portkeys redirected to the prison."

"Copy Officer Potter. Please hold for orders."

Harry waited for five minutes.

"Officer Potter, Full interdiction protocol in effect. ETA on Fire Teams, fifteen hours. Arrival point Folkstone. You are to command this mission. Humanitarian relief on standby. Good luck Officer Potter."

He turned to the Queen "We will begin in twenty hours."

000

"Mister Snuffleupagus?" Kingsley snickered.

"My partner in basic was a very tall woman. Someone once asked me who my partner was. I pointed at her and said 'The big bird.' now I'm forever known as Mr. Snuffleupagus."

000


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter's Southern Belle

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

A/N: Bit of swearing, violence and other things that might trigger someone.

Harry apperated to Folkstone and rented a warehouse. Before returning to Grimauld for a power nap. His alarm went off three hours before the fire teams were set to arrive. He quickly got dressed and after checking in on Teddy, he went to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley do you have any food prepared?"

She just stuck her nose in the air and huffed.

"It's funny, Neville was the one to call the D.A. to the castle that day. Hermione made the coins and forced me to teach the others. Your whole family chose to fight, yet you're only a cunt to me. Yet, when you're in trouble you hide in my house. Now make me a fucking sandwich or get the fuck out of my house. No one has time for your petty bullshit." He'd been holding that back for nearly four years. Unfortunately it didn't make him feel any better.

Dry corned beef, no mustard even. Meh still a victory.

"Kingsley, do you have contact with the aurors still loyal to the Crown?"

"No, the few left alive are in hiding."

"Minerva, what's the situation at Hogwarts?"

Professor McGonagall who was looking at Molly Weasley, who looked ready to explode was startled.

"I didn't but since the term hasn't started the school should be nearly empty." She said.

Harry called "Kreacher!"

"Master Harry"

"In my duffle bag, left side front pocket, there is a moke skin pouch can you bring it here please." He asked.

Moment later Kreacher returned with the bag. Harry opened it and fished out a piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He said activating the map. Looking it over.

"Alecto Carrow and Hugo Flint are the only people I see there." He said handing the map to Kingsley.

"I'd like the Order to secure the school. I'll send a patronus when the other attacks begin. I have to go get ready for the teams to arrive. I'll leave the planning up to you."

"And who put you in charge?" Molly began.

"The Queen. I'm not Sirius, if you disrespect me in my home I will hex you. You so much as raise your voice to me every again I may just kill you, you heartless bitch! It wasn't bad enough to lose MY ENTIRE GOD DAMNED FAMILY I lost all my friends too. Fuck you Molly Weasley!"

Molly Weasley drew her wand, only to look down the barrel of a 9mm pistol held by a man she had no doubt would kill her in front of her children.

"Drop it NOW!"

She dropped the wand and Harry stormed from the kitchen.

000

"Kreacher"

"Master Harry?"

"I'm going to get Andromeda. Pack Teddy's things and get anything you would like to take. As soon as possible the three of you will be going to my Baxley house. Be careful it's a muggle neighborhood."

"Yes, Master Harry."

000

Harry waited in the warehouse where he'd set the apperition beacon. He wore his dragon hide armor except the belaclava. He had wands on both wrists and the small of his back. A pistol on his belt and a MP5k submachine gun on a cross body strap. Over his shoulders he carried his butterfly swords. His belt held various pouches.

The fire team started apperating in. Within five minutes the warehouse was full.

"Conjure yourselves up a seat. I don't know what you've been told but a hostile force has again taken over the British wizarding community. The Queen has requested our help in securing her country.

Fire teams one and three I want you to quietly secure and hold the ministry building. Arrest whenever possible, we need questions answered. Here is a copy of the layout of the building. Attack begins at twenty three hundred, that gives us five hours to plan.

Team two I want you to secure and hold St. Mungo's. Here's the layout.

Team four, secure and hold Diagon Alley.

Team five secure and hold Hogsmead. Civilian militia will be securing Hogwarts school.

Teams six seven and eight will be attacking Azkaban prison with me. It is said to be full of political prisoners. Let's seperate into the different attack groups and plan. Remember apperition or Muggle transport only."

000

"Team six will take point. If the enemy is even half way competent they'll have magic suppression wards wherever the portkeys land. So go in, guns at the ready. Secure the landing zone, three minutes later team seven will arrive. Blow any doors leading out, secure the beach and ready the zodiacs for hostage extraction. Team eight will arrive five minutes later and hold the portkey pad. Stun first ask questions later." Harry said.

000

At ten team one though five apperated away. Harry sent a patronus to Kingsley to start his attack as five to eleven.

At five to eleven Harry rolled out three ten foot pieces of rope and turned them into portkeys to France.

At two minutes to eleven he ordered "Team six lift!" And every member of team six lifted the portkey. "Good luck, brothers and sisters." Staring at his watch, at eleven he barked "Go Go Go!" And team six was gone.

Harry pulled on and adjusted his belaclava.

"Team Seven Lift! Captain Daniels you are in charge of team eight. You have your orders." Harry said holding the portkey in one hand while moving his MP5K into position. "Go Go Go!" He activated the portkey.

Harry and Team seven arrived. Harry raised his gun and looked left to right surveying his surroundings. On the floor just outside the room was two men and a woman in red auror robes laying dead in a slowly expanding pool of blood. "Clear" team seven called out at once.

Harry stuck his head out the door and saw team six about twenty yards down the corridor settings breaching charges on the door into the prison proper.

"Team seven secure our exit! Burns you're in charge."

Harry followed team six.

As he passed the cells he had an ominous feeling. There were the quiet whimpers of children coming from many of the first floor cells. The second floor was all women and most of them were naked. There had only been one guard on the first floor but nearly fifty men only three in auror uniforms on the second most of whom came hurriedly from the cells half dressed.

"Hold! I need all the ladies on the team and the medics to check these prisoners. Transfigure the blankets into scrubs or pajamas and where possible get them to dress. Keep them in the cells until the prison is secured."

Six women and four men stepped out of formation. Harry drew his wand and took up rear guard position.

"Let's go" he barked.

000

"Team one and Team three is the ministry secure?"

"This is team one, first three levels secured with minimal resistance. No casualties to report."

"This is team three ministry secure. I have three injured, two K.I.A. Heavy resistance. Twelve enemy dead, four need medical attention and most others injured."

"Hold for orders team three."

"Team two is St. Mungo's secure."

"This is team two. St. Mungo's secure. No resistance, no casualties."

"Team three, prepare injured and medivac to St. Mungo's."

"Team four is Diagon Alley secure?"

"This is team four. Diagon Alley secure, no resistance. No casualties."

"Team five is Hogsmead secure?"

"This is team five, we are under fire. Heavy resistance."

"Team three proceed to Hogsmead and back up team five. Team four send have your force to Hogsmead back up team Five."

"Team five team three and half of four on their way. Coordinate with them. Potter out."

000

With the prison secure he began to look for Andromeda. He found her having her back ended to by a medic. It was like one giant bloody welt. She'd obviously been tortured.

Harry dug into his potions kit and handed a phial of Phoenix tears to the medic.

"Hey Andi" he said.

"Harry? Teddy?" She asked weakly.

"Just being put to bed when I left. Misses his Granny."

She sighed in relief.

"Once you're healed up enough, you and Teddy are going to the states. The Queen asked for help and I need you and Teddy away just in case."

She nodded.

"I love you Andromeda. I was worried I'd never see you again."

"Love you too." She gave a weak smile.

A commotion in the next cell got his attention.

"Back in a few." He told Andi.

Going to investigate he found a naked redhead woman trying to attack a medic.

"Susan that's enough!" He barked commandingly.

The woman stopped fighting and looked at him

"Harry?"

"Yeah, hold on."

He pulled a blanket out of his pouch, unshank it and transfigured it into a pair of black and yellow pajamas. Not looking at her he held them out.

"Please put those on." He asked quietly.

She giggled embarrassedly. "Still the gentleman."

"Okay you can look."

"Good, now let my medic help you." He said pulling the spare wand from the small of his back and slapping it into her hand.

"Don't point it at anyone in black dragon hide. They will kill you." He said with gravity.

"Thank you Harry."

000


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter's Southern Belle

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

A/N: sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. I do my writing while sitting on the porch drinking coffee and having my morning smoke. But it's cold af here and my screen keeps freezing. Fighting with autocorrect is a pain at the best of times. Also it anyone could recommend good non-slash post Hogwarts stories, pm me.

"Team five to commander."

"Go ahead team five."

"Hogsmead secure. Heavy resistance. Eight dead, twelve wounded. Twenty civilians dead. Sir, it's a clusterfuck. Requesting healers on scene."

"Command to team three."

"Team three go ahead command."

"Get healers to Hogsmead. Heavy casualties reported."

"Hold... yes sir! Healers inbound. Using the floo."

"Team five healers inbound."

"Team three please advise St. Mungo's. Mass casualty inbound. ETA on Azkaban prisoner arrival two hours."

"Understood command."

"Team one. Locate the ward stone controlling the portkey redirection ward. Reset to for no authorized portkeys. Key in I.C.W mass transport eco six bravo. Then find a phone and call in for humanitarian aid. Twenty three hundred requiring assistance at Azkaban. Mass casualty in Hogsmead."

"Yes commander."

000

Harry found the old employee break room, threw a blasting hex at the table and began transfiguring the table bits. He made red and gold lions, black and yellow badgers, blue and bronze ravens and a few very fluffy bears with round glasses, Gryffindor robes and a lightning bolt on the forehead. If Harry Potter couldn't comfort the children, Beary Potter would.

Putting the animals into the space expanded pouch on his belt, he set off to the first floor.

"Do we have a list of names for the kids? If we can get families back together it'll make everything easier." Harry asked on of his people.

"Only a few sir. The kids are scared and a few were used like the women upstairs." She said quietly.

Harry grimaced. Taking a second to calm his thoughts. He entered the first cell to see a little blonde girl in pink pajamas curled up tightly in the corner.

"Hey there sweety. My name is Harry Potter. I'm here to help you. What's your name honey?" Harry asked softly

The girls blue eyes widened. "Janey Cattermole."

"Is your mommy Mary? Your dad Reg?"

Janey nodded.

"Your Mommy is a brave woman. I met her once. Did you know that?" The girl smiled and nodded. "What house to you want to be in when you go to Hogwarts Janey?"

"Gryffindor, but Daddy always calls me his little Hufflepuff." She said.

"Why do you want to be a Gryffindor?"

"That's where all the heroes come from."

"Nope. Ever heard of Auror Tonks? How about Susan or Amelia Bones?" Janey nodded "All Hufflepuffs, all strong, beautiful and brave women. All heroes."

Harry pulled out a badger and held it out to Janey. She took it and cuddled it. "I'll be back in awhile sweety, I'm going to see if I can find your mommy."

"Thank you Mr. Potter." She said smiling.

"It's Harry to you, none of that Mr. Potter stuff. Reminds me of school. Detention Mr. Potter, Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter. Nope just Harry.

The little girl giggled.

000

It took Harry nearly an hour and most of the toys but he got a list of names.

"Match these with the lists of prisoners and try reuniting the families. We'll be evacuating the prisoners in a few hours. I'm waiting on the humanitarian relief workers."

000

Back upstairs he found Susan doing her best to help his people. So went to See Andi again. He entered her cell pulling out a spare wand and his medical kit.

"Andi, I have nearly four hundred men, women and children who've been sexually assaulted and I only had four female medics. Is Healer Tonks able to help." He said holding out the wand and med kit.

She looked lost and heartbroken. "Yes. I'll help."

"Be careful not to point the wand at anyone in black dragon hide. They are still on edge and might kill you." He repeated.

"Make a list of potions they'll need in the long term, I'll have people begin brewing when we get out of here."

She gave him a hug, which he returned gingerly careful of her back. "Thank you for coming for us."

000

"Team eight to command, beach is secure and zodiacs ready for launch. Guards on portkey pad report hostiles have been detained."

"Acknowledged team eight."

Harry cast a sonorous on himself. "Teams six and seven. Please prepare the innocent for transport. Injured and sick first. Then the families and children. If anyone is to injured for transport see Healer Tonks on the second floor. Quietus."

"Team eight. Place anyone you capture in the isolation cells on sublevel one. Search them thoroughly."

"Acknowledged."

000

Harry sent a patronus to Kingsley. "What is the status of Hogwarts?"

A few minutes later a ghostly Lynx with a deep voice said "Hogwarts is secured, Minerva controlling the wards."

Sending Pictures off again. "Expect refugees from Azkaban in a few hours."

"Team five, this is command. Hogwarts is secured. When possible fall back to the school. We'll be sending Azkaban prisoners there for humanitarian aid."

"Acknowledged command."

000

"Team one, this is command. Set portkey authorization North Sea Shore to the gates of Hogwarts. What's the ETA on humanitarian relief?"

"Humanitarian relief is inbound command, ETA three minutes."

"Send ten healers to St. Mungo's and everyone else to Hogwarts."

"Acknowledged command."

000

The evacuation of Azkaban took nearly five hours. Andromeda rode in the Zodiac with Harry.

"Apperate to the top step of Grimauld. There were wizards in the square watching the house. Teddy is there. Get some sleep. When we can drop the portkey redirection ward I'll send you to Baxley. If Molly Weasley gives you any grief, toss the bitch out."

"Finally accepted she was wrong eh?" Andi said giving him a squeeze.

"Mandatory counseling is part of the job. Can't control the anger yet. I was hoping to avoid the Weasley's altogether but found them squatting in my house. I came very close to shooting her earlier." He said quietly.

"I might not have had the restraint." Andromeda grinned

000

"Team eight to command."

"This is command."

"We have captured Delores Umbridge."

Harry gave an evil grin.

"Acknowledged team eight. Question her hard. Nothing lasting. I need to know where she was going and every plan in her head. Veritaserum and light to medium torture authorized. Also ask about the whereabouts of the Malfoy family."

000


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter's Southern Belle

Chapter 10

It had been two long days since the I.C.W. takeover of Magical Britain. About half the former government was in Azkaban prison awaiting questioning or being questioned. The Wizengamot members had been easy to catch. The morons showed up at the ministry demanding answers, thinking they were in charge. An ass kicking and a boot on their neck told them otherwise.

Narcissa Malfoy was a wealth of information. Draco and his father were subverting the drug cartels. Dolohov and Rookwood were somewhere in the Middle East finding angry young scapegoats to kill muggles for them. Someone told them of the problems in the muggle world and the death eaters were going to make the problems worse till the wizard would swoop in and fix the problem. That would earn trust that they would use to takeover the muggle governments. Make them oppress their people, then sweep in again and prove wizards should rule. After that slowly take away rights and freedoms till the muggles were slaves. It was a long game to be completed by her generations grand or great grandchildren.

Well Harry was going to poop in their punch bowl, because that wasn't gonna happen.

000

Harry sat in the back corner of an internet cafe on Charing Cross road. He sat with his back to a wall laptop in front of him. He concluded his Email.

'this situation should be passed on to the I.C.W. Security Council.

A long term plan must be made for Britain between Grindelwald, Riddle and this. The traitors will be imprisoned or hanged, many of the women and girls at Azkaban were sterilized to be made pleasure slaves. The wizarding population of Britain is no longer viable. Three generations tops before inbreeding becomes an insurmountable problem.

Thank you.

Officer Harry Potter

000

Harry apperated to the square at Grimauld place. Looking around he cast Hominum revelio and found noone in the square. He tiredly climbed the stairs and opened the door to chaos.

People were screaming at each other and he could hear Teddy crying somewhere upstairs. Quietly closing the door behind him he drew his gun and fired three shots into the wall beside the door.

"Everyone named Weasley! Get the fuck out of my house! I don't care where you go but you're not staying here! You have five minutes to get your shit and get out or I throw you out and burn your shit!" Harry announced putting his gun away and heading up to check on Teddy.

Molly Weasley opened her mouth to speak and Harry silenced her. "This is not a debate. Open your mouth in my presence again and I'll knock your teeth down your throat. Who do you think you are? Bellowing at my family, in my house." Harry said menacingly.

000

He entered Teddy's room seeing his godson being comforted by his Grandma.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Harry asked Andi.

"Molly was stacking up your 'dark' magic books in the fireplace. Including the Black family Grimoire. I may have banished her down the stairs." She said angrily.

Harry huffed kissed Teddy on the head and went to his library.

"Times up! Get out! If a Weasley ever enters my home again I'll exterminate the entire worthless lot of you!" Harry yelled in rage.

Forgoing the gun Harry drew his wand. "M'mimba yoyaka!" He fired at Molly and she gripped her stomach screaming.

Bill drew his wand and Harry shot him in the kneecap, seeing movement to his right he did the same to Ron.

"You tried to burn the Potter Grimoire! Tried to take what little of my heritage that wasn't already stolen by you British scumfuck wizards?" Harry aimed his gun at Molly's head. "Die bit.."

He was hit by a stunner from above. "Get out right now." Andromeda barked.

000

Harry woke up with people cuddled up to either side of him. Teddy cuddled his chest and Andromeda running her fingers through her hair from behind.

"Thank you Andi, remind me to recast the fidelius later." He cuddled Teddy.

"What spell did you hit Molly with?" She whispered

"M'mimba yoyaka, African hex to simulate child birth, just think about the weight of the baby when you cast it. I think some guy said 'it can't be that bad' so a woman invented it… guess it might stop frisky teen boys to." He said quietly.

"What weight did you put in the spell?"

"Thirty pounds."

Andromeda pushed her face into the pillow in order not to wake Teddy.

000

He needed time off, yesterday was over the top. Finding his ex girlfriend in Azkaban hurt him quite alot. They may not have worked out but he still loved her. She'd been his first, she'd always be special. He was stressed and he hated this backwater shit hole country, well the magic side anyway. He had recast the fidelius, he could just hide here. Send Kreacher out for food and never come out again. He should check on Susan. He realized he hadn't seen Fluer at all. Wonder if she's alive.

He took another shot of firewhiskey.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM I shot your husband in the kneecap last night, don't know where you are, hope your alive" he sent off to Fluer.

Hahaha drunken patroni least I didn't tell her I love her or ask for nudes. I want to go home, enough of this killing people stuff well maybe Malfoy either one of 'em.

000

Harry felt someone kick him. "That's your one day of day drinking. Get yourself cleaned up and go to work. By the way a swan patronus came in and said "good" if that means anything to you.

000


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter's Southern Belle

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Harry Potter walked up the drive to Hogwarts school. He was there to check on the forces occupying the castle and put together a temporary auror force. Tensions were high and Azkaban left many emotionally damaged people who could under the circumstances become very dangerous both to themselves and others.

He saw Hagrid tending his garden with the help of some children. He waved as he passed. Upon entering the castle he saw four members of fire team five guarding the entrance hall.

Approaching the Sargent he asked "How's it going?"

"Mostly quiet commander. There have been a few scuffles. A family of redheads came here with injured and caused a fuss. They were treated and placed in isolation. Ms. Bones cursed two of them and was temporarily restrained. She wishes to file a complaint." The Sargent said efficiently.

Harry laughed. "I will be sure to hear her complaint then. Where can I find her?"

"She is normally found in the Hufflepuff area, she's become den mother to the children who's parents are still unaccounted for."

"Thanks Sargent. By the way all but one of your injured team mates will be released from St. Mungo's later today. Three will be returning to duty, the others are being sent home to recover but I granted them permission to come say goodbye. Expect then around dinner time."

The Sargent smiled. "Thanks commander."

Harry made his way down to Hufflepuff. He'd always what it looked like. He'd seen all the others but never Hufflepuff. Across the hall from the kitchen was a large some barrel that held a door that was propped open. He walked through looking around. The walls were a bright yellowy cream color, the floor was a black stained wood and the furniture was black with different shades of yellow highlights. Above the fireplace was the Hufflepuff crest and on two walls was photographs of past Hufflepuffs. All in all it was very homey.

Susan sat on a couch reading Babbity Rabbity to a group of young kids. Harry watched on, listening to the story with a little smile on his face. He saw many of the kids were cuddling the animals he made on Azkaban. When Susan finished the story she told the kids to "Go play."

"Hey." Harry started lamely.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She asked.

"Been better. Stress is getting to me. There are only so many horrific things a person can see before they start shooting Weasley's" He grinned. "I'm told you have a complaint?"

She looked at him with an expression he didn't recognize. "Your men stunned me when I tried to hex Ginny, bitch called me a whore."

Harry frowned. "I'm sure she had it coming. But we need to maintain a certain level of calm in the castle. People are stressed, tired, emotionally damaged and unsure of the future. Kicking off a riot here could happen easily. Though personally I don't think you did anything wrong, in the circumstances I have to agree with the actions of my men."

"You've grown up, not that long ago you'd have said 'tough titty' I understand but if I catch her alone…"

"Shhh, if I don't know I can't be expected to stop you." Harry interrupted. "But seriously how are you love?"

She stepped closer and tentively hugged him. "Not good, can we go someplace private to talk?"

When he nodded she pulled him into what he assumed was the Hufflepuff head boys suite. When she turned around he could see she was crying. She pushed her face into his chest crying in deep racking sobs. He held her gently.

"I can't have children anymore, they took that away. They made me a whore. They took it all." She sobbed out. He rubbed her back and cried with her. When they were together they'd discussed children and he knew it was Susan's greatest wish to become a mother.

She cried for nearly an hour. "I'm never going to be able to marry, who'd want a used up whore that can't even have babies?"

"Sue first, your not a whore. This is something that was done to you. This wasn't something you chose. If someone doesn't understand that they'll never be worth your time. Second and I know it's not the same but you can adopt. Some of those kids you were just reading to will never see their parents again. You might not give birth but you'd be a magnificent mum."

She hugged him tightly. "Why did we break up?"

"Because I was an emotional trainwreck, who became jealous and overly possessive. Generally because I was a raging twat." He answered, causing her to laugh.

"Any chance?" She hesitated.

"Normally love, I'd have jumped at the chance but I met someone. We've only had one date but I think there could be something there. If it doesn't work out though expect my owl."

"Enough sad shit, tell me about the girl. What's she like?"

"Her name's Emma, she's kinda short, blonde. Kind of like Luna in body type. She manages the local Dairy Queen but is actually an enchantress. She's funny and shy…"

000

Harry found Kingsley about an hour later sitting and talking with Minerva McGonagall in the great hall.

"Sorry to interrupt but may I join you?" He asked.

"Sure Mister Potter we were just talking about the ministry. Perhaps you can answer some questions we have." McGonagall said.

"Shoot." He said, when they looked at him blankly he waved. "Go ahead."

"What is happening at the ministry?" Kingsley asked.

"All employees of the hostile government are wanted for questioning. About three quarters are already in Azkaban. What happens to them will be up to the Queen. All but the former death eaters on the Wizengamot are there as well. As for right now there is no ministry. I will meet with the Queen shortly, when my replacement arrives. After that I'm sure someone will let you know. The sooner I get out of Britain the better."

They looked at him like he grew a secure head.

"You probably don't know but magical Britain is a laughing stock to most of the world. Your complete lack of knowledge about the wider world constantly puts our secrecy at risk. The stupid blood superiority nonsense you've allowed to fester. It has literally killed this country. You have two generations at most before there is nothing but squibs. For seventy years you've been bleeding off most of the muggleborn those not outright killed left the country and I suspect even if things change they'll never come back. Even Hermione Granger Order of Merlin first class holder, couldn't get a job in your ministry. She's a department head in Australia, I'd put money on her becoming Minister by thirty. England has one all Magical town. The United States has one hundred and four. Canada has a city of seventy five thousand witches and wizards, nearly the entire population of Britain's wizard community. I have all the comforts of a muggle home in my house and none of it is affected by magic. To most of the world Britain is just a bunch of inbred hicks happily bragging about the superiority of their own ignorance. So excuse me if I want to leave this disgusting little backwater." Harry said before walking away.

000

"Sue, before I go. Read this." He said showing her the address for his London house. "If you need a place, go there. Only Andi, Teddy and I can find it. Here is my address and phone number in the states, if you get sick of Britain my door is always open to you."

"Are you leaving again?" She asked surprised.

"There are about six people in this whole country I actually like. I have neither the want nor will to deal with these people. Honestly I'm going a bit psycho here. I mean it Sue whether a vacation or a new start my place is open to you." She said giving her a hug.

"I don't think your girlfriend will like that." She grinned.

"If that's the case then you'll have to be stuck with me." He wagged his eyebrows.

"I may just have to stop by then. Thanks Harry." She kissed his cheek.

000

"Your Majesty this is Nathan Rodgers, He will be working to get the wizarding side of your country back in order. I have found to my regret that I don't have the right temperament to govern and will be leaving to hunt down the ones that got away." Harry said.

"Sir Potter, Thank you once more for your service. We know that when you were granted knighthood you didn't believe you deserved it. You have proven yourself wrong again."

000

Harry and family portkeyed into his back yard in Baxley. After the ride to France and the portkey Teddy was ready for bed. Harry and Andromeda shared a bottle of wine and a movie on the couch, before they too went to bed.

000

A/N: I had other plans for Harry in England but the longer he stayed, the more psychotic I wrote him. I didn't even mean to, since I'm already pushing the rating with his foul mouth. The next chapter may force me to change the rating. Let's just say Harry is vindictive and I like to see bad things happen to bad people. Also, Baxley, Georgia is a real place. Not quite the dinky little town I've made it out to be, if you're ever passing through Georgia the Barbeque place there is friggin good.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter's Southern Belle

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

A/N: Explicit violence ahead. If you are one of those people that can't distinguish fantasy from reality, there's nothing this note can do to help you. I suggest a YouTube search of the North American house hippo. Even if you can tell the difference, I'd suggest you look it up.

Harry got up early the next morning and made breakfast and coffee. Leaving Andi and Teddy's breakfast under a warming charm he packed up breakfast and coffee for two and went to see Andrew. Dr. Carlos was good for identifying and managing his emotions but Andrew had actually experienced war. Harry needed time with his older friend. Andrew Stevens may have been of a generation that thought it best to hide your emotions and move forward but he was also old enough not to care what people might think anymore. Anyone who read his book could tell you he was a kind soul who'd cut the throat of anyone who threatened him. That's what Harry loved about him, they were kindred spirits.

As he was about to leave he saw Teddy in the hall. Throwing Teddy's plate on the pile and getting a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge he wrote a note for Andi.

"Mornin little man. Want to come meet my friend?"

Teddy nodded his head excitedly. Harry got Teddy ready and they had an enjoyable morning with Andrew. Andrew told Teddy stories of Baxley when he was a boy, something Harry also appreciated.

000

Harry smiled at Emma when he walked into the restaurant.

"The usual Harry?" Emma asked.

"No, full combo. A kids chicken combo with a small chocolate shake and a cheeseburger combo with a medium strawberry shake him. Got some house guests. Teddy and his grandma are here." He said.

"I heard about England. Are they okay?" She asked concerned.

"They will be. It was ugly. What time are you off tonight? Want to meet them?"

"Your gun is ready" she whispered "I get off at seven, want to pick me up at dad's house at Eight? You don't have to come in I'll be waiting on the porch." She said louder.

"See you at eight."

000

"So I did everything you asked for. It is Silenced, recoilless, Smokefree but I also add a vanisher on the extractor to vanish your spent brass. Homing charm if you activate the red dot. Aim, dot them and the bullet will turn up to forty five degrees in flight to hit a target, it's only really useful at thirty yards or more. If you drop it, it'll return to that holster same with spent magazines." Emma explained while Harry gapes.

"That's good work. What do I owe you?" He said.

"Enchantments are free, holster is sixty bucks."

"How are you going to buy your tool if you don't charge for your work? I have an expense account for this kind of thing. Five hundred is reasonable." Harry said counting bills.

"Okay I won't argue."

"I have another one for you, follow me." He said leading her to his storm cellar. "Wait here."

He came out with a sunken rifle case. "Here's what I want…"

000

Harry was pleased that Emma got on really well with Andi and Teddy loved her. They were officially a couple. He told her about his offer to Susan and she wasn't only okay with it, she wrote to Susan and was trying to be friends with her.

Harry sat on the roof of an office building in Mexico city. The I.C.W had offered a million Galleons, Citizenship in the I.C.W. member nation of your choice and immunity from prosecution for information leading to be capture of the Malfoy's.

They were meeting with a cartel boss in a restaurant seven hundred yards and sixteen floors below him. Malfoy senior had three other bosses under imperio and this one was next. Harry had been following them for a week and knew everything they were planning. Draco Malfoy was still a braggart and talked loudly.

Harry had Emma enchant this rifle specifically for this job. Everything she'd done to his 1911 plus something special. The 50 BMG round about to enter the restaurant had an anti-magic ward carved into it's tungsten carbide core. Anything that had been cast on those very dangerous men the Malfoy's were sitting with would be broken.

With a smile Harry looked down on the scene through his scope. Lining up his shot he breathed out and squeezed the trigger. He enjoyed first the look of shock, then horror as Lucius Malfoy wiped his sons blood and brain matter from his eyes. Before Lucius could start screaming his own brain matter painted the table as one of the bosses bodyguards put two in the back of his head.

Harry smiled happily having evicted junior from his meat suit. He packed up his rifle and said over the radio.

"Both suspects have beaten their air addiction."

000

In what looked like a bombed out building in the west bank an incredible event was occurring. Most would call it fantasy. Four Israeli IDF soldiers sat playing cards with Hezbollah members. It was only impossible for non-magical people to imagine. The magicals were not friends but not enemies either. Few of the magicals were religious and it's rather hard to get people to hate other people without irrational fear. Most of the people just wanted to live there lives and didn't like what their governments did.

The men and women at the card table tried not to cringe at the screams coming from the next room. What the green eyed young man had done with that nail gun had made them all flee the room. Seeing that man's, manhood nailed to a wooden chair would make all of them think twice about crossing the government compliance office.

Harry duplicated the list he'd gotten from Rookwood and handed copies to both groups.

"I assume you will clean up here?" Harry asked.

The soldiers nodded watching Harry cleaning the blood from his clothing.

"They controlled the people responsible for last week's rocket attacks. I vanished the bodies. Just have to go get the motherfuckers who planned all of this." Harry said.

000


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter's Southern Belle

Chapter 13

Disclaimer JKR owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

A/N: I posted a companion piece to this story telling what happened in the interrogation room called The interrogation of Dolohov and Rookwood. If you haven't read it and your interested see my profile.

000

Harry Potter sat on a bench eating an ice cream cone while observing his target. The man looked much different than Harry remembered. He looked far more severe than the kindly old man Harry knew as a child. Harry briefly wondered what happened to him to change him so much, then again Harry never thought he'd turn out the way he had either.

Harry had been watching this man for a week. He didn't like what he was seeing. Except for a ten minute stroll twice a day to walk his dog, the suspect never left his house. He did however get many visitors. If Harry didn't know better he'd think the old man was a drug dealer.

The visitors where another problem. Muggleborns, old line purebloods and even a few heavily glamoured goblins. Harry had even seen a few former D.A. members frequenting the place. What troubled Harry the most is that only two of the visitors had the glassy look of an imperius curse. But the most troubling thing was the sheer amount of muggles coming and going from the house. Men in suits with a telltale bulge.

Harry thought back a few days to when he'd stunned and apperated away with one of the men. He'd carried MI6 credentials and was immune to veritaserum. Not wanting to tip anyone off he had obliviated the man and released him where he'd taken him from.

He'd need to have a word with the Queen, something really strange was going on and Harry really didn't like strange.

000

"I need a meeting with King Grishnak." Harry told the teller.

"The King does not meet with thieves. Get out."

"I think you misunderstood me, I'm going to meet with King Grishnak. Go fetch his guard to escort me, you small eared cowardly son of a crippled hippogriff." Harry said trying not to smile at the goblin insult.

"Wizard, your mother was…" the goblin reconsidered his insults when he felt the dagger at his throat. "Erm, your mother was a kind woman. But you are a.." feeling the bite of the blade he considered again. "I will just go alert the King's guard." Feeling the blade move away he hopped down and ran off.

000

"Mister Potter, What brings you to Gringotts and so heavily armed?" The goblin King asked.

"Four things. First with all this ugliness lately many family lines have dies out. Because all the males of the Malfoy line are dead I as head of Narcissa Malfoy's Family lay claim to all Malfoy assets. Same with the LeStrange assets. When the LeStrange assets are in my control, they are to be given to the Longbottom family as reparations. Second I need to take an inheritance test and I also lay claim to House Slytherin by right of conquest. I'll get to the last thing after the test."

The goblin King looked very angry but took out the inheritance ritual bowl. "Seven drops of blood in the bowl." He grunted.

"No, that only tests for three generations. I'll fill the bowl." Harry said cutting his wrist.

When the bowl was full he poured essence of dittany on his wrist and fished a blood replenishing potion out of his pouch and drank it.

The goblin King huffed and soaked a quill in the bowl of blood before placing it on a parchment and waving his hand over it.

The quill wrote for a full three minutes. Harry scanned the parchment his smile getting larger by the second. Applebee, Bagshot, Blakely, Crouch, Carrow, Collingswood the list went on and on.

"Representatives of Harshram's Bank of Georgia are waiting in the lobby to oversee the transfer of all my new assets to their bank. Oh, and Your Majesty. The next time you violate the statute of secrecy I will happily fiendfyre this little bank of yours. Good day." Harry gave a jaunty wave, copied the scroll and walked out.

Entering the Lobby Harry saw Harshram's eldest son with twenty of his people. He handed over the scroll. "Don't let them cheat me again."

The American goblin gave a feral smile. "Thank you for this Mister Potter. These British goblins drove our clans out, taking the majority of the wealth they control is a reasonable revenge."

"Make sure all taxes are paid up please, I don't want to find out how long a prison sentence I could get on that amount of gold."

The happy goblin nodded.

000

The old man bent over to pick up after his dog. He might be an evil prick but at least he's considerate. Harry quickly cast a notice me not and shot him in the arse with a stunner. Not wanting to just leave the little Yorkshire terrier in the park he gently stunned it and put it in an expanded pouch. Hopefully Teddy would like it. He then grabbed the man and apperated to the basement at Grimauld place.

Harry tied the man to a chair and vanished his clothes. He then conjured a pale of freezing cold water. Casting an Enervate before dumping the pale on the man.

"Wakey wakey!"

"Harry Potter, I'll kill you for this."

Harry laughed. "You sounded just like Riddle. Unfortunately for you, your death isn't going to be anywhere near as quick as his was. You should have stuck with making ice cream Mr. Fortescue."

000


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter's Southern Belle

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

A/N: Sorry it's late but yesterday was a travel day and the only thing I do on a plane is get mildly drunk and go to sleep. Also I kinda screwed up with the last chapter and forgot some rather important plot points, so I had to rethink the ending. Lastly, I'm nearly done this story. Should I try to rewrite the Wandering series. Write a sequel to this or would anyone be interested in a Sons of Anarchy/Harry Potter crossover? Personally I'd like to wait on wandering, I really did run out of ideas on that one. I probably should have left it but I hate incomplete stories. Let me know please.

000

Agnes Williams sat on her porch watching Harry Potter playing catch with his boy. Harry was the town hero these days. That they had a Knight living in town for nearly two years without anybody knowing was funny. That he had made international news by tearing off his his medals, renouncing his British citizenship and literally spitting in the Queen's face during her Christmas speech was scandalous. When it came out that the British government had imprisoned it's own citizens, aided in the rape and torture of many of those same citizens some of whom were meer children and had a plan to commit genocide. All while funding and training terrorists nearly started a war. All because of a hidden religious community that called themselves wizards.

Agnes nearly laughed at the memory of the British government on the BBC 'proving' magic was real. She'd seen better special effects on the first season of doctor who. Or the back pedeling they did when all of the witches and wizards they got to prove magic was real were actors or models for the same little talent agency in Scotland.

That her neighbor, the sweet man who mowed her lawn was supposed to be a dangerous wizard spy. HA! Spy, probably. They said wizards could pop from place to place in the blink of an eye. If that's the case, why did Harry drive a car? If he could just wave a wand, why did he carry a gun? She'd lived across the street from him for nearly seven years now, except for all the women living with him, there was nothing odd about him.

Even the women was easily explained. Emma was his fiance and her father was a bit of a jerk. Everyone in town knew her family. Andromeda was his godson's grandmother. Agnes knew they had planned to get Andromeda her own house but there was nothing close enough for sale and Harry and Teddy were very close. Susan and her three adopted children came a few months later. Harry being the kind soul that he is would never turn away someone in need and would bend over backwards for a friend.

Agnes also knew that Susan and her kids were going to move into poor old Mr. Stevens house. Harry and his family had embraced that old man like an honorary grandfather. Mr. Stevens daughter didn't even come to his funeral, that Harry paid for. She really missed watching Harry walk by with two plates of breakfast and a Thermos of coffee under his arm. She hoped that when she couldn't cook anymore Harry was as kind to her.

She'd been flabbergasted when Harry returned from England that he had been hardened. But seeing the things he must have seen… her Jerry had been the same. He was still a kind and generous young man but it was obvious now that he could become very dangerous if crossed.

The money was the really funny part. Harry said he'd inherited it all from his family. He also insisted that his kids would be taught to work for everything they wanted. He had the attitude of 'You can't take it with you' the scholarships for the children of first responders. The money he poured into the town. The donations to underfunded schools and the orphans fund that made sure orphans around the world were properly taken care of, had their schooling paid for, clothes, food whatever. Evil wizard my ass.

000

Final report on the Britain situation. Timeline of events

1946 - Florean Fortescue an agent of MI5 begins surveillance of Diagon Alley posing as ice cream merchant.

1948 - MI5 recruits Tom Riddle.

1950 - MI5 comes up with plan to get rid of wizards. Begins recruitment of muggleborns and squibs unhappy with wizards.

1952 - MI5 supplies Tom Riddle with books and funding to become Dark Lord.

1965 - MI5 loses control of Tom Riddle do to mental instability.

1968 - Using MI5 resources Tom Riddle begins recruitment of death eaters.

1970 - Tom Riddle begins attacking muggles, muggleborn and unsupportive wizard families.

1974 - Tom Riddle comes out as Lord Voldemort. Daily muggle killings.

MI5 begins operation to cause wizards to kill themselves off.

MI5 subverts Department of mysteries.

1979 - MI5 recruits Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape, sends them to join death eaters.

1980 - Dumbledore and Snape hear prophecy. Snape reports to MI5 who order him to tell Riddle. Try to get close to Dumbledore.

1981 - Tom Riddle vanquished. Queen orders Wizengamot to set free all imperius curse victims.

1982-1999 MI5 using Queen's authority subverts pure bloods promising total separation.

Information hazy Fortescue unable to give further details.

Queen releases subverted death eaters. Goblin nation of the UK become allies.

Fortescue becomes information collection point.

Basically everything bad since WWII British government involved in.

000

To: Government compliance office.

I officer Harry James Potter resign my commission as of January 2003. I am displeased with the I.C.W. position of not holding those deserving accountable. I no longer feel I can work for an organization that provides no justice to those that have been harmed.

HJP

000

A/N I don't like this ending. I didn't like the other three I wrote either. If you want to use anything from this story feel free, just pm me cause I'm always looking for good stories.


End file.
